An integrated circuit microcontroller uses a clock(s) to drive or step operation of sequential and latching digital circuits, and information transfer over data buses. Timers, counters, prescalers, and storage registers may also be incorporated into the integrated circuit microcontroller and may use the clock(s) for operation thereof. The counters count up or down by one count for each clock pulse and are used for the timers, prescalers, etc. Microcontrollers are finding widespread use in power generation and control, electronic lighting ballasts, motor control and radio tuning. Therefore, there is a need for integrated circuit microcontrollers to have a digital to frequency converter (DFC) output, and/or a pulse frequency modulator (PFM) output.